Sometimes Change Is Good
by QueenQuill11259
Summary: Rubbish at summaries.. please read and review


I just found out I was demi-god, that's right a demi-god. If I wasn't drunk out of my mind I would never had believed him in a million years. And that 'him' I'm talking about is Apollo the God of the Sun, Light, Poetry, Healing, Truth, Plague, Prophecy, Music, the Arts, the Oracle and more. He also said some other stuff about some camp and something to do with someone's father; I couldn't remember much because before I knew it I had passed out. "Fuck, how much did I drink last night?" I said as I woke up. "I've never had a daughter who liked to party more than me and aren't you a bit young to be using that language!" Apollo said. "God, you sound like my Gran. Who are you by the way?" I asked my voice croaky from all the alcohol last night. "And where am I?" I asked as I looked around, I was in a really enormous posh hotel. "I am your father." He said in a Darth Vader voice, "I really need to have a son called Luke but in a more serious note, I am your father Elinor." I laughed "Nice try but my father's dead, he died in a car crash and my names Ellie so you can piss off and go bother someone else." I said really getting annoyed, why would someone make up this lie, my parents, BOTH of them died in a car crash four years ago when I was ten and seeing as I was in the same car I would be pretty sure if they weren't dead. "Well seeing as I'm here, your father is alive and where's your mum she'll tell you." He said looking around with a huge smile on his face. "Oh yeah sure I'll just call her, do they have cell phone service in heaven?" I said getting angry, if he was my father he would've known that. His face fell "What do you mean?" "Hmm let me see, she died in a car crash with my REAL father!" I basically shouted the last part; my anger was taking the better of me, much like my mother in that way. He was silent for a while, "Well time to get up and, and" He couldn't think of anything to say, he must be upset that my mum's dead, he must've known her. "Right well I'll meet you outside Dinah shopping centre, there's money in your jacket so buy some clothes, food, call your guardian or whatever, be there in 2 hours and you'd better show up." He said before basically running out the door. I got up and put on my jacket, there was at least £1000 in there. Whoever this man was I was beginning to like him. I went shopping and bought a Khaki army jacket, loads of jeans, a black biker jacket, some other clothes; I called my grandparents to tell them I was ok and that I was staying with a friend of mine for a while. I still had loads of money so I bought a backpack and filled it with loads of books, no-one knew I liked to read, everyone thought I was brainless but it was my way to escape the world that I wanted nothing to do with. I was supposed to be meeting that man later but I wasn't going to. I went to get a big mac from McDonalds and then decided to go for a walk on the beach that was a 10 minute walk away. I was walking down to the beach when a red Maserati Spyder convertible stopped by the sidewalk. "You could've at least met me outside the shopping centre" I heard a voice say, I turned around and it was the guy from earlier, I shrugged. "Get in" he says, "Why should I?" I asked. "Well, you owe me for all the cash I got you." He said. I sighed and got inside. "So what's your name?" I asked. "You need to drink less my name's Apollo and I see you bought some new clothes." He said after giving me a weird look and pointing to my Army Jacket. "Why won't you leave me be." I asked. "As I keep saying I'm your real father" I scoffed, "And you are a demi-god so deal with it." He was starting to get angry. "What the hell is a demi-god?" I asked completely oblivious. "I am the god Apollo and you are my daughter and your mum is human aka you're a demi-god." He said. "Yeah, you need to take less pills man." I said. "I'm not on drugs! Just look out the window." He said. I turned to look "Holy shit, how the hell did we get up here?" I asked freaking out we were flying in a car, that's right a CAR, I was the same height as an airplane is. "As I keep saying, I'm a god." He started to do a flip. "Ok, ok I believe you! Just put the car down, I fucking hate heights." I shouted I was nearly shaking. He laughed, "Of course tough girl is afraid of heights." "I'm not tough girl now put me down!" "Fine." He said with a sigh. Thank god we were finally on the ground. "Where are we?" I asked quietly, we were in the middle of a forest somewhere and there were loads of buildings. "Camp Half-Blood" he said before stepping out and putting on his ray bans. I decided to follow him so I grabbed my bag and got out the car but didn't forget to slam the door. I followed Apollo; everyone was looking and whispering I stared at them with my angriest glare which got them to shut up.

When I saw her step out of the car I was memorised, her hair was long and wavy and boy did I have a thing for brunettes and the bad chick look was working for her, although she looked like she had attitude and anger problems. As she followed the god Apollo she glared at me and I'll admit I was scared. She rolled up the sleeves of her jacket to reveal a scar.

As I stepped into the house Apollo went into there was a half man half horse thing standing right in the middle. "Fuck, what the hell is this? Did someone put something in my drink?" I said confused as hell. "No and don't use that language, my name is Chiron and you are Elinor, daughter of Apollo." The half whatever thing said. "It's Ellie." I said clearly exhausted. "You'd better get some rest." Chiron said. I lifted my hand up to cover my yawn but accidently showed them my scar on my arm. "How the hell did you get that?" Apollo asked. "Well you know, my parents weren't the only ones in the car accident." I said. Apollo looked down and Chiron was obviously wondering what I was talking about. There was a knock on the door "You wanted to see me Chiron." He said. "Ah yes, Will could you please take Ellie here to the Apollo cabin and give her a room." Chiron said. Will nodded. "So when did you find out you were a demi-god." He asked trying to make conversation. "About half an hour ago." I said. "Oh" he said obviously had no idea of what else to say. "Well we have the same Dad he's awesome." Will said. "What because he shacks up with every woman he meets." I said clearly not in the mood. "Well you could look at it like that but umm hasn't your mum explained to you about the Gods?" He asked. "Nope she's dead." I said. "Crap, I'm sorry didn't mean to bring it up." He said. "No worries I couldn't care less." I said. "Can I ask how it happened?" "Car crash." I said to answer his question. "Well this is the Apollo cabin." He said when he stopped outside an enormous house. I followed him inside, I heard people whispering "Do you think he's found anything interesting out." He walked me to a door right at the top of the house it was basically the attic. "Well this is where you'll be staying, when you hear a bell that means its dinner and well find me if you need anything." He said. "Thanks." I said clearly not meaning it. After he had gone I looked out the window and it had a pretty easy escape route. I climbed down and snuck up onto the hill and sat in a tree. I got out my iPod, put in my headphones and watched the world go by.

After half an hour I decided to go have a look around but on my way I nearly walked into a make out session. "When are you going to break up with Sarah?" The girl whined. "Soon" he said then leaned in for another kiss. I took a pic so I could expose him as the dick he is. I loved ruining peoples relationships, it's not like they're going to last anyway we're only teenagers for god's sake, we don't know what true love is. I snuck away and tried to find my way back to the cabin where the rest of my stuff was. When I was walking around the corner I nearly walked into someone. "Oh so you're the new girl, I'm Sarah." She said holding out her hand to be shook, I would've ignored it but I needed to act nice. "Hi, I'm Ellie, do you have a mobile number because I have this awesome photo, and I really want to share it with someone." I smiled which no-one will ever see again. "Yeah sure, its 07923573825 and text me If you need anything." I wrote her number into my phone and sent her the picture, "He would never do that! God people are right you are a bitch!" She said clearly upset. "Don't believe me? Go behind that building over there." And with that I left, I felt great I was doing what I do best. Being the worst bitch everyone knew.

When I went back to my cabin the weird Chiron guy came up to me, "Give me your phone." He said seriously. "Why should I?" I asked. "Because you abused the use of having one." He held out his hand. "What are you talking about? Oh the photo, please I did her a favour." I said. "Not really, you're supposed to be making friends not enemies." Chiron said. "Don't need it anyway." I said before dropping it into his hand. It was weird now he was in a wheelchair and his horse butt was nowhere in sight. This camp is full of fucking weirdo's I thought to myself.

A weird half boy half goat thing was walking towards me, I tried to escape but everyone was starting to crowd around in weird armour and stuff. "Hi, I'm Grover, a satyr." He said. "What's that?" I asked. "Half man half goat but anyway I'm kinda like a protector. Follow me." And with that he walked away so I followed. He handed me a load of heavy clothing, "put these on." He said. I asked why but he just pushed me into a small room, so I got changed. When I walked out I heard him say "Wow, you look badass." "Well let's just say I like to be angry." I said while spinning a dagger in my hand. "Ok well that'll come in handy." "Why?" I asked. "Wait and see." He said "And take your pick" He pointed to all the swords, daggers and arrows. I chose a sword, the lightest and most used sword. When we joined everyone outside, I was pulled to the front. "Who'll take Ellie in their team?" Chiron shouted. "We will." Said the group wearing blue helmets. "No, we will." Said the group wearing red helmets. "Take your pick" Chiron said. I walked over to the blue group because the Sarah person was in red and the blue's looked tough. Someone handed me a helmet. "I'm not wearing that." I said. "Fine your fault if you die." The guy holding it said, trying to freak me out but I still didn't take it, truth be told I couldn't care less if I died and I'm pretty sure no-one else would. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson group leader." He said. Then he explained what we were doing. I was going to stay with this creepy guy named Nico. I rolled up my sleeves. "How did you get that scar?" He asked nodding to my arm. "Well I got into a fight with a bitch on the street so she pulled out a knife and well you can guess the rest." I said. "Really?" he asked. "God no, I don't just go around looking for a fight." I said. "Well then how did you get it?" I gave him a look that said I didn't want to talk about it. There were reds running up to us. "I get the new girl." One of them said. The other nodded. "Just injury, don't kill them." Nico said, watching my face get serious and angry. "Yeah, yeah." I said not paying attention. "I'm serious." He said. I just gave him my evil smile and I heard him gulp. I loved putting people on edge. I got straight into it, as soon as the red came, soon enough he was all scratched and on the floor. I had blood on my hands but pushed my hair off my face, so I had some across my face. As I turned around another red was behind me, I protected myself but before I could anymore Nico kicked him over. "Car crash." I said. "What?" Nico asked confused. I pointed to my scars and he nodded slowly. We started pushing forward to get towards the flag or whatever and when we got there, Percy had already got it, now all we had to do was get it back to our base. Nico and I protected Percy as he sprinted back. "Not too bad but you could be better with a bit of training." Nico said. I nodded. "Seriously, I could train you." He said. "I'll think about it." I said.


End file.
